Cravings
by TestyRATCHET13
Summary: Ruby's craving cupcakes. Yang's craving sex. It's spring break for these two young huntresses in training. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: WARNING. If you do not approve of Lemons, Wincest, Pastries or Nastiness, DO NOT READ. Please note that this is my first attempt at a Lemon. I would also like to apologize beforehand if there are any spelling errors. My Bad. I hope you enjoy this story. Also, I don't own RWBY or any of the characters, RoosterTeeth does.**

'Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes.' They were the only thing on Ruby's mind as she was making her way to the kitchen. She didn't know where her incredible urge for cupcakes came from, all she knew was that she had to have some.

It was spring break and she and Yang had been home for only two days. Although she already missed being at Beacon, she loved being home even more. Especially since she got to hang out with her sister, who was absolutely funny, awesome, beautiful, sexy...

'Nope, nope nope nope, can't think like that. I cannot think like that.' She thought while knocking on her head.

'Just focus on cupcakes.' She then remembered seeing some in the kitchen yesterday, and made a beeline in that direction.

Stepping into the kitchen she froze at what he saw. Yang was standing at the counter, her golden hair cascading past her shoulder and down her back. She was wearing daisy dukes and a tank top that barely contained her supple DD cup breasts.

She held a cupcake in her hand and as she took a bite from the miniature cake, some of the icing slid from the top and landed squarely between her breasts. As she reached down to scoop it off with her finger, Ruby quickly crossed the room and grabbed her wrist and licked the icing from the valley of her great tits, in a long and slow drag of her tongue.

"Ruby!" She yelped in surprise.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock when she realized what she had done.

"Oh god Yang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I- I saw the icing fall and I'm kinda craving cupcakes like you can't believe and I just lost control and had to have the icing on your awesome boobs and..." She clamped her hands over her mouth and drooped her head in shame.

Yang blinked at what happened and what she heard. Ruby, her little sister had just licked icing from in between her tits and said they were awesome. It was wrong, it was wrong on so many levels, and it was, it was... _Hot_.

'Oh god was it hot.' She thought lustfully. She had been horny all day and was looking for anything to soothe her crave for sex and to be touched.

Yang had always known about Ruby's more than "Sisterly Love" for her. But she usually just ignored it and hoped that Ruby would find someone else to be so engrossed with. But Yang was just so horny. She absolutely needed this, regardless of it being her sister.

'And it seems I've found a way to get what I want.' She thought.

Yang didn't care about it being Taboo; in fact, it turned her on the more she thought about having Ruby lick her again.

She groaned ever so slightly at the thought, but was pulled away from her dirty thoughts by Ruby speaking.

"I'm so sorry Yang." Ruby said sadly, her head still hanging down.

Yang decided to make her move.

'Its now or never.' She thought.

Yang grabbed Ruby's chin and lightly lifted her head, bringing them face to face. Ruby looked at her with sad and guilty eyes. Yang smiled, and before Ruby could say anything, she lowered her head and gingerly placed her lips on her sisters and starting kissing her.

Ruby went rigid and kept her lips still for only a few seconds before started kissing back. Yang moaned heavily into her sister's mouth as they kissed. It was so wrong, yet it felt so right. She wrapped her arms around Ruby and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

After two minutes of kissing she pulled away. Ruby looked up to her with half-lidded eyes and started to talk.

"Yang I..." But she was cut off by yang placing a finger on her lips.

"_Shhh_." She hushed.

Keeping her eyes locked with Ruby's, she grabbed a new cupcake from the counter and dragged the top of the cake down and across her neck; covering it with icing.

Instantly Ruby's eyes widened and faster than the eye could see, Ruby's mouth was on her; sucking and licking every inch covered in the icing. Yang found herself moaning in ecstasy from Ruby ravaging her neck. She grabbed a handful of her hair when she began nibbling at the tender skin. Her moans were escalating, and her pussy was growing wetter and hotter by the second.

Yang felt Ruby grip her ass and lift her up and onto the counter. She was surprised by the younger girls sudden burst of strength, but she forgot about it soon after she saw Ruby's eyes pleading for more.

So she grabbed the tank top and ripped it in half, revealing rock hard nipples. She grabbed two more cupcakes and mashed them together on her chest, lathering the mashed cakes all over her tits.

When Ruby saw the sight of her older sisters big round tits, covered in cupcake, before her, she could barely move. She stared in awe and her jaw hung loosely.

Yang giggled at her little sister before putting on a seductive smile and spoke.

"Well come on, don't you want a taste?" She asked lustfully.

Ruby didn't speak as she took hold of the soft mounds and dragged her tongue everywhere she could. She sucked and bit on her sister's hardened nipples, causing her to scream in pleasure. Yang had never seen Ruby so, "_Animalistic_", before. She ran her icing and cupcakes covered hands through Ruby's hair and over her shoulders, where she held for support.

"Fuck." She whimpered lustfully when she saw Ruby's messy face. She cupped her face and brought their lips together in a fiery kiss. She felt Ruby licking at her lips, seeking entrance to her mouth. She obliged and their tongues danced together heatedly. Yang moaned into her mouth and felt her eyes roll into the back of her head when she grabbed her tongue between her teeth and sucked on it.

As they kissed, Yang grabbed the hem of Ruby's shirt and started pulling at it. Her sister got the message and pulled away for only a second as Yang pulled the shirt off her. Their lips crashed back together and while they made out, Yang busied herself by massaging and playing with Ruby's modestly sized B breasts.

She lightly pinched and twisted her sister's nipples, eliciting squeaks and moans of excitement.

The two pulled apart to catch their breaths. They stared into each others eyes as they panted and gulped for air. Yang could feel a dampness between her legs and decided to push this further. She grabbed Ruby's hand and put it on the damp spot of her short shorts.

"Ruby, you've gotten me so wet. Do you know what this means?" She asked with faked innocence.

Ruby merely managed to shake her to say no.

"It means," Yang started and leaned down to whisper in her sister's ear. "That I _Need_ you to touch me." She breathed huskily.

Ruby's breathing hitched at the words. She stared down at Yang's pants dumbly. Yang decided to give her some direction.

"Pull my pants off Ruby." She said seductively.

Ruby's hands fumbled with the buttons for several seconds before undoing it, and quickly unzipping the pants. She pulled them off and for the umpteenth time that day she stared wide eyes at what she saw.

Yang wasn't wearing underwear at all, and so Ruby saw Yang's glistening wet pussy clearly. It was tight looking, and resembled a peach. And just above her clit was a neatly trimmed triangle of golden pubic hair.

"Do you like what you see?" Yang asked, snapping Ruby from her trance.

"Y-yes." She responded shakily.

"Then why don't you give it a _Taste_?" She asked wantingly.

And Ruby did just that, sticking her tongue out, she pushed it between the wet folds of Yang's pussy, and began moving her tongue up and down.

Yang fell back onto the counter and practically yelled in pleasure. She fell into a fit of moans as Ruby's soft tongue was destroying her with ecstasy as it slid up and down.

"How does it taste?" She asked between moans.

Ruby pulled away and answered earnestly.

"It tastes sweet." She said groggily.

"Sweet." Yang mimicked.

Suddenly an idea popped in her head.

"Would you like it sweeter?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh yes." Ruby replied excitedly.

Yang reached beside her and grabbed more cupcakes. And just like she did earlier with her tits she smashed and spread the cupcake and icing mush over her pussy. It felt weird at first, but once Ruby placed her whole mouth on Yang's pussy, she couldn't have cared less.

Yang was losing her mind as Ruby smacked and swirled her tongue all over Yang's womanhood. Yang giggled slightly when she realized something.

'She's really, "Eating" me out.' She thought punfully.

But the thought vanished when she felt something push inside of her. She gasped from the wave of pleasure. Looking down her body she saw Ruby had taken the initiative to start fingering her and sucking/licking her clit.

Her legs tightened around Ruby's head against her will, and her back arched off the counter top. Her grip on Ruby's hair tightened as she inserted another finger into Yang.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuuuuck!" She screamed. Ruby's pace quickened and Yang felt her orgasm fast approaching.

"Ru-Ruby! I'm gonna...I'm gonna...CUUUUUM!" Yang screamed as she climaxed. Her pussy tightened around Ruby's fingers and gushed her wetness all over her sisters hand.

Yang's body went limp as orgasmic ecstasy cascaded through her body, causing her to shudder randomly. She panted for air and felt Ruby lay her head down on Yang's Abdomen. Yang absentmindedly played with Ruby's hair as she rode out the residual waves of her climax.

"I've never done anything like that before Yang." Ruby said breathlessly.

"You were amazing little sis." Yang told her graciously.

"Really?" Ruby asked happily.

"Uh-huh." Yang replied.

A few minutes of lying in that position later, she sat up and jumped down from the countertop; coming to a stand in front of Ruby. She leaned down and pecked Ruby on the lips before taking her by the hand and saying in a low voice.

"Follow me." She said, taking her by the hand and leading her out the kitchen and towards her bedroom. Once she stepped in, being trailed by Ruby, she made a beeline for the Queen sized bed. Yang pushed Ruby down onto the bed and crawled on top of her sister's lithe body.

Yang soaked in the sight of Ruby's near naked, pale body, under her. Yang felt especially drawn to the small pink nipples of her sister's breasts. Without a second thought, she leaned down and grabbed the left one between her teeth and nibbled. She busied her left hand by massing Ruby's right boob. The moans that escaped Ruby's mouth was like music to Yang's ears. She let her tongue swirl around the hard nipple while she started trailing her left hand up and down Ruby's side.

"Mhmmm, Yang." Ruby moaned. "I need, ohhh, I need…" she tried to say but could form the words.

Yang brought herself up from her work and came face to face with Ruby.

"What is it sis?" she asked, wanting to know what Ruby wanted.

Ruby caught her breath, brought lips to Yang's ear and said.

"I _Need_ you to touch me." She said with so much need in her voice.

Yang smirked as she pushed Ruby's head back onto the bed and assaulted her lips with a burning kiss. As they kissed she moved her hands down to the button and zipper of Ruby's jeans. Once she found them and undid them, she sat up on her knee's and brought Ruby's legs in the air; slowly sliding her jeans off her creamy white legs.

Yang took her time spreading the beautiful legs apart, kissing her way down from the ankle all the way to Ruby's heart patterned panties. She teasingly kissed all around where she knew Ruby's pussy to be. Ruby whimpered from the teasing.

"Yang, _please._" She pleaded.

Yang put on a fake pout as she obliged and, to the shock of Ruby, tore the panties off in a quick shred. But before Ruby could complain, Yang shoved her mouth to her sisters pussy, silencing any protests with moans and screams of pleasure. Yang didn't pay any attention to the fact that Ruby was unshaven, she was too lost in the heavenly sweetness of her sister's pussy. It was like eating all the cookies, cakes and brownies in a bakery all at once.

Using her thumb she rubbed and ran circles around Ruby's clit, dragging even more moans from her.

"Yaaaaang, faster, faster." She squealed in her high pitched voice.

And so Yang did just that. She licked faster, smacked and sucked harder, quickened the speed of her thumb. Ruby lost what little control she had then, screaming at the top of her lungs and tearing holes in the bed sheet from her immense grip.

"Yang, I think I'm, I think I'm… AHHHHHHHHHHHH.' One final scream signaled that she had finally hit the breaking point and came. Yang felt the fluids flood into her mouth and down her chin. She quickly gulped down as much of the sweet nectar as she could. She playfully licked the folds of Ruby's pussy, making her shiver from the contact. After waiting a few minutes she crawled up to lay beside Ruby, who laid her head on Yang's bare chest and curled into her side.

"Yang," she said. "That was-"

"Amazing? Fantastic? Dirty and Nasty?" Yang interrupted.

"All the above. But what I was going to say, was that that was my…first time." She said shyly.

Yang's eye's widened in shock. "Really? Damn, your good for a first timer."

Ruby giggled and buried her face shyly into Yang's chest.

"I've always wanted my first time to be with you, Yang. I've always wanted you."

Yang just sighed happily, put an arm around Ruby, and pulled her closer for the snuggle.

"I am such an Enabler." She said with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Craving's Chapter 2

Ruby Rose was laying in bed, half awake and lightly snoring. Rolling over onto her other side, she instantly squinted from a bright light shining through her shut eyes. Ruby groaned and slowly opened one silvery eye, and saw that the light was sunlight peering through the blinds of the window. She rolled onto her back and yawned heavily as she stretched. She couldn't remember why, but she felt so well rested and energized. Ruby sat up and the sheet fell off her. She blinked in confusion as she felt the cool morning air on her bare chest. She didn't usually sleep naked. And as a matter of fact she didn't have gold colored sheets either. And where were her Grimm plushies? Why were the walls painted purple instead of red? And just why were there holes in the fitted sheet? And why was Yang in her bed?

'Wait... Yang?!' She screamed in her head.

Her eyes widened like saucers when she finally realized that she was in Yangs room. In Yangs bed. Everything that had happened last evening crashed into her.

"The cupcakes." She whispered, remembering in vivid detail every single thing her and Yang did. The kiss, her sister covering herself in icing and cupcakes. She remembered going down on Yang and then being led here to her room. Ruby remembered every little second of the pleasure Yang had caused her. She didn't know whether to be elated or scared, it had all happened so fast that she barely had the time to register that she was having sex with her sister. Ruby had been secretly wanting this very thing for years, a secret lusting crush that she had, but now that it had happened she just didn't know what to do.

Yang started shifting and groaning, making Ruby freeze where she was. She had no idea how to proceed, should she say good morning, give her a hug, make eggs?

"Hmmmmm, good morning sis." Yang said getting her attention.

"Umm, g-good morning." Ruby replied a bit rushed.

Yang, having rolled onto her side, propped herself in a french girl pose. Ruby couldn't help but run her eyes down the concealed form of her sister, the almost silky sheet clinging to Yangs body, accentuating her curves. The sight left Ruby wanting to tear away the unwanted sheet.

"Hehe, are you cold or are you already getting excited?" Yang asked her with a laugh.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. Yang moved her eyes downward, in a hinting way. Ruby looked down to where Yang was and saw that her nipples were hard as rock. She let out a squeak of surprise and quickly grabbed for the sheet, pulling it up to cover her exposed chest. Ruby had completely forgotten that she was naked, she squinted her eyes at Yang as she started laughing at her. But she instead felt the corners of her mouth tug up into a light smile, Yang's laugh doing what it always did to her, making her smile and feel a warmth spread through her.

*yawns*"So how did you sleep?" Yang asked her after she was done laughing.

"Well, I slept umm, well. You know, as well as one can after such a, uhh well night. Hehe." Ruby replied sheepishly.

"Oh? It was just well?" Yang asked sultry as she sat up and inched her way to Ruby. The sheet that had clung to her fell away, exposing her ample breasts and toned body, causing Ruby to lose what sense she had left.

"Well, it, it, it was better than well obviously. I mean it was fantastic, and wonderful and amazing and..." Ruby stopped her rambling when she noticed that Yang was just an inch away from her face.

"Well maybe, instead of telling me how much you loved it, you could show me." Yang said huskily.

Ruby felt her sisters warm breath on her lips and lost it. She leaned forward and let her eyes close, finding Yangs soft, hot lips. She moaned into her sisters mouth and wrapped her arms around her. They began a much tamer make out session compared to they're one from yesterday. Ruby was in a state of bliss, her hands roamed up and down Yang's strong back. At the same time, Ruby felt Yang's hand running through her hair and pulling her deeper into the kiss. They sat like that, living in the kiss for minutes.

As much as Ruby wanted to stay like that, she pulled back and broke the kiss. Yang looked at her confused and worried. She had something on her mind and she had to say it.

"As much as I wanna lie here and kiss you all morning Yang, I need a shower. My hair is full of icing and I smell like sex." Ruby sat up after giving Yang a quick peck on the lips and swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood; making her way towards the bathroom. She un-subconsciously sashayed her hips and strutted to the doorway, disregarding any cover for her nakedness.

She stopped at Yangs door and turned her head. Her sisters complete and un-divided attention on her; Yangs mouth even hanging open slightly. Ruby smirked and a thought came to her, she could get clean and still have some fun.

"Well? Aren't you going to Cum with me?" She said devilishly. It sent a thrill down her spine to talk like that, she'd never said anything like that to anybody. Ruby walked out of the room and started down the hallway, hearing what sounded like a car crash come from Yangs bedroom. She let out a giggle as she watched Yang stumble through the door naked, with the bed sheet wrapped around her foot. Ruby just continued on her way, a smile on her face. When she made it to the bathroom with its seafoam green walls and beach decor; she opened the glass door to their standup shower and turned the water on and stood there waiting for it to get hot. The raven haired girl quickly heard the familiar heavy footsteps of her sister behind her and soon felt a pair arms warp around her abdomen and Yangs soft lips press against her shoulder.

"I can't believe you left me to my doom back there, that sheet could have took me out." Yang said with a fake hurt in her voice.

Ruby giggled and sighed. "Well I figured that someone so strong and capable as you could handle such a minor enemy."

"Yeah, I guess I did have it under control. After all, it got in the way of something I wanted, and nothing stops me from getting what I want." Yang said throatily and let one her hands drift down to Ruby's pussy; while the other hand rose and cupped her breast. At this the huntress in training gasped and shivered slightly. Yang's strong and calloused hand started rubbing and stroking her womanhood, causing her to moan and fall into Yangs embrace.

"Mmmmm, you couldn't even wait for the water *moan* to get warm could you?" Ruby asked blissfully.

"How could I when your just standing here teasing me by being naked. And besides the water'll take forever to get hot. Which I can fix, just stay pressed against me when I'm ready."

Yang stopped her rubbing of Ruby and step into the cold stream of the shower. She shivered for only a moment while the water covered her before a subtle golden glow surrounded her and steam started rising from her wet body. Ruby couldn't help stand there and stare for a moment at Yangs incredibly fit body. The six pack, the toned legs, her arms cut and shape. It only made her wetter and she burned to be touched and held by her sister. So without a moments hesitation Ruby hopped into the shower and grabbed Yang, smashing her lips onto her sisters. The cold water hitting her back might as well have not even been there, for Ruby felt nothing but fire course through her while she began making out feverishly with Yang. Ruby couldn't stop herself from pushing Yang against the wall as she ran her hands all over her sisters body, Yang herself doing the same with a surprised grunt. Ruby tore herself from the kiss and ran her tongue up and down Yangs neck and shoulder, standing on her tip toes she caught Yangs earlobe and started nibbling gently; making her sister moan and drag her short nails across Ruby's back.

"Oh god, fuck. Mhmmm, I want you to bite me Ruby." Yang grunted.

"Oh yeah? And where should I do that?" Ruby asked devilishly after ending her assault of the ear.

"Everywhere." Yang almost pleaded.

Ruby smiled crazily as she planted her mouth on Yangs shoulder and started biting down hard but slowly. Yang yelped out a moan and held onto Ruby for support. Ruby moved from her shoulder to neck, to chest. Yang was so distracted by the toothy onslaught she didn't notice her little sisters hand traveling down to her literal inferno of a pussy. Ruby smiled in her bite and rubbed Yangs hard clit, making her yell out in pleasure. Ruby didn't stop there, she slid two fingers inside her sister and pumping them in and out; slowly at first and then fast and hard. Ruby loved the soft velvety feel of Yang's sex wrapped around her fingers. Yang was now full on moaning and started sliding down the wall of the shower. Ruby just travelled with her, not stopping her biting or fingering. The water had finally got hot and they laid there under a waterfall of steam while Ruby finger fucked Yang.

"Fucking fuck please. Don't. S-STOOOOOOOOOOP!" She screamed. Her orgasm finally crashing into her, making her a wriggling mess of pleasure. The two laid there on the shower floor for a minute before Ruby kissed Yang on the cheek and got up, standing in the stream of water. She still wanted to bathe after all; she sent a wink at Yang.

"Enjoy the show." She said, squirting a bottle of soap in her hands and proceeding to lather her body in suds. Yang sat up, and did as she was told, lacing her fingers together behind her head and relaxing from the climax. Ruby bathed herself slowly and gracefully. A grin broke Yang's face as an idea came to mind, it was a great way to repay her sister for the great sex. And satisfy a certain Craving.

...

Three hours found Ruby fresh and clean, wearing shorts and a simple tee with a rooster emblazoned across it. She was finishing up her cleaning of her and Yangs's mess from the day before while Yang went after the mail. She smiled at the thought, she'd never had more fun in her life. Even with dried icing and cake being a pain to clean she'd go through an entire warehouse of cupcakes to do it over again and again. Ruby didn't know what she and Yang would do after break was over but she decided she'd rather deal with it then instead of ruining the perfect mood with needless worry. So Ruby started humming a tune while she washed her hands, not hearing Yang walk into the kitchen.

"Hey there Rubes." Yang said smiling and opening the fridge.

"Hey sis!" Ruby squeaked happily. "Whatcha got there?" She asked.

"Oh just something a little sweet." Yang replied, a bottle of chocolate syrup in hand.

"Oh?" Ruby said drying her hands. "Do we have ice cream to eat it with?!" She said with a bounce. The idea of ice cream exciting her like she was a kid.

"Nope." Yang smiled, and stepped closer to Ruby.

"Awww, then what are you gonna eat it with?" Ruby asked disappointedly.

Yang leaned in close and whispered. "You."

Ruby eeped when she was suddenly scooped up and placed on the table where she had Yang yesterday. Lips met hers before she could retaliate, the kiss paralyzingly her as she sighed into the connection. Yang wasted no time, removing Ruby's shirt in an instant. With no bra on Ruby's body she licked her lips like a starved animal and Ruby saw the hungry look on her face; making her disregard the fact she just finished cleaning. Yang opened the bottle and began pouring onto Ruby's small chest. Ruby grabbed a handful of hair as Yang started licking every bit of the chocolate she could, the hot tongue dancing over her nipples, causing goosebumps to breakout across Ruby's body.

"Yeah, just like that sis. God this is amazing."

"Just wait, it's going to get better in a minute." Yang said temptingly, chocolate running down her chin.

Rough hands began working the shorts Ruby had on. Sliding them down slowly and caressing her soft legs all the way down.

"No under wear rubes?" Yang observed. "How naughty of you, as your big sister I'm obligated to have to punish you. Turn around and get on your fours." Yang mock commanded.

Ruby's cheeks heated up, and so did her sex. She wasn't expecting that, and made it her hot. She did what she was told, her bare bottom now up in the air. She felt Yang rub her hands all over her ass, giving a squeeze here and there before suddenly delivering a spank. Ruby yelped, it hurt. But it hurt good.

"This is your punishment Ruby. *spank* Me spanking your tight little rear. *spank* Are you going to learn from this?" Yang asked with authority.

Ruby was liking this way more than she thought she would. It felt good to be taught a lesson by Yang. She could feel her ass turning red from the spanks, but she could keep going all day with how good it felt.

"You'll have to hit harder if you want me to learn anything." She said rebelliously.

"We'll have to schedule you for more then. I still have a sweet tooth to fulfill."

Ruby was about to spin back around when she felt the cold chocolate drizzle onto her ass and even running down between her cheeks. It sent a shiver up her spine to feel such a sensation. Hands grabbed her hips and a familiar tongue was dragged across her soft skin. Teeth grazing against her skin roughly. A moan left her mouth and she rested her head on the table,making sure to keep her ass up in the air for Yang. This was getting her off more than anything and without Yang even barely touching her soaking pussy, which she now felt chocolate reach after its slow journey down her crack.

Yang did something crazy then. Ruby moaned an omg as her big sisters tongue touched her aching pussy and started traveling up her crack; stopping and swirling around her asshole. She'd never felt anything down there before besides her own hand in the shower experimentingly. A hot rough tongue was enough to make her shout in ecstasy. She was starting to reach the edge when Yangs tongue tried pushing inside her asshole, making her already heavy breathing deep and full of moans. She felt so dirty and nasty. And she LOVED IT. The thought of something crazier came to mind, the tonguing awakened an urge. All of it drove Ruby wild.

"Yang finger my ass, I need you inside me!" Ruby pleaded.

Her sister obliged and after quickly wetting a finger, gently inserted it into the impossibly tight sphincter. Ruby hollered in pain and pleasure, it was unlike anything she'd ever felt. In the past two days Yang became her first everything and loved it more than anything. A climax was felt boiling inside her, she didn't think she could get one from anal but as Yang kept sliding her finger in and out and biting her ass. It was with the insertion of another of Yangs long fingers that finally made Ruby shiver and explode.

"Oh my fucking God!" She screamed in her high pitched voice.

Her breathing was hitched and she stayed slumped down on the table in her face down ass up position. She could feel small lines of syrup running down her legs and Yang pecking her ass with light little kisses.

"That hurt so good. We have got to do this again." Ruby breathed.

"I don't know." Yang started. "Seems like a bit of a pain in the ass." She said starting to snicker.

A loud groan sounded throughout the house. One thing was certain among the awful puns and sticky messes. There was no way this was ever going to end.

A/N: ITS BEEN AGES HASNT IT. I HOPE YOU HAVENT LOST A CRAVING FOR WHAT I HAVE TO OFFER. THERES GONNA BE MORE!


End file.
